jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Teen Tournament
The Jeopardy! Teen Tournament is a special 2-week event that features up to 15 high school students who are between the ages of 13-17. The layout is the same as the Tournament of Champions and other 2 week tournaments. They are 5 quarter-final rounds in the 1st week. The winners move on into the semi-finals on the 2nd week and the 4 high-scorers among non-winners will advance as well. The winner of the semi-finals advances to participate in a 2-day final. The Teen Tournament has been held every season since it's 1987 debut, including two installments in seasons 23 and 35 except for season 31, 32 and 34. The teen tournament returned into rotation starting in season 33. On top of that, the cash payout will be just like the college championship that was in existence since 2004. In November 1998, Jeopardy! held a special Teen Reunion Tournament in Boston featuring 12 contestants from the inaugural three Teen Tournaments. In a unique format for a Jeopardy tournament, the three highest earners in the four semifinal games played in the one-day final on Friday, similarly to Wheel of Fortune's then-Friday Finals format. 1989 Teen champion Eric Newhouse (the only winner in the field) won the $50,000 top prize over 1988 finalist David Javerbaum and semi-finalist Chris Capozzola, while 1987 finalist Dana Venator was the lowest-earning semi-finalist and did not qualify for the finals. Until 2000, Teen Tournament winners were invited to the Tournament of Champions, where 8 of 14 advanced to the semifinals, including 4 (Eric Newhouse, Matthew Zielenski, Sahir Islam, and Chacko George) who won their quarterfinal game. However, none of them ever advanced to the final round. Eric Newhouse was also a semi-finalist in 1990's Super Jeopardy! tournament and a finalist in 2002's Million Dollar Masters tournament. Every Teen Tournament winner to that point (save for Michael Block & Amanda Goad) competed in 2005's Ultimate Tournament of Champions, where 1992 winner April McManus and 1995 winner Matthew Zielenski made the quarterfinals. Newhouse received a bye to the second round, though did not advance further. 1991 winner Andrew Westney also competed in 2014's Battle of the Decades tournament as a fan favorite qualifier for the "1980s decade" round, but did not advance. 2013 winner Leonard Cooper competed in 2019's All-Star Games tournament as a member of Team Austin Rogers. His team wound up competing in the wildcard match where they were eliminated, collecting and splitting $75,000. †There was a one-week Teen Tournament Reunion that took place on the 15th season. Trivia *There was no Teen Tournament Logo for the show's 14th season. *There was a 2nd Teen Tournament that took place on the 23rd Season to start the Summer Games. *The B-Tournament in 2008 uses the ''Rock & Roll Jeopardy!'' Final Jeopardy music *Because of the Battle of the Decades, the 2014 Teen Tournament took place after the regular games, and thus Season 30 became the first season to stretch through August. *The teen tournament returned into action on November 9, 2016. **On top of that, the teen tournament finals will have $100,000 for 1st place, $50,000 for 2nd place and $25,000 for 3rd place. Eliminated semi-finalists will get $10,000 and eliminated quarter-finalists will get $5,000. This was the same cash payout format used since 2004 for the College Championship. Gallery Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 3-6 Logo.PNG|Season 3-6 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 7-8 Logo.png|Season 7-8 1993Teen.jpg|Season 9 1994Teen.jpg|Season 10 1996Teen.jpg|Season 11-12 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 13 Logo.jpg|Season 13 1997Teen.jpg|Season 14 Note: It was used at the D.A.R. Constitution Hall in Washington D.C. Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Reunion Season 15 Logo.jpg|Season 15 as Teen Tournament Reunion 1999FebTeen.jpg|Season 14-15 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 16 Logo-A.jpg|Season 16 for the original studio Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 16 Logo-B.png|Season 16 recorded in New York Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 17 Logo.png|Season 17 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 18 Logo.jpg|Season 18 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 19 Logo.JPG|Season 19 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 20 Logo.jpg|Season 20 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 21 Logo.jpg|Season 21 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 22 Logo.jpg|Season 22 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 23 Logo-A.jpg|Season 23 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 23 Logo-B.jpg|Season 23 as the Teen Tournament Summer Games Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 24 Logo.jpg|Season 24 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 25-26 Logo.jpg|Season 25-26 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 27 Logo.jpg|Season 27 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 28 Logo.jpg|Season 28 IMG_2356.PNG|Season 28 recorded in Washington D.C. Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 29 Logo.png|Season 29 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Season 30 Logo.jpg|Season 30 IMG_2355.PNG|Season 33 Screenshot 2019-06-06 at 8.19.04 AM.png|Season 35 Category:Tournaments Category:Events Category:Jeopardy!